


Don't Deny It

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Jack Kelly, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Davey notices that his boyfriend has put on a bit of weight, but Jack denies it. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Don't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I just think they're cute.

Davey yawned as he leaned against the table. He checked the time to see that it was almost one in the afternoon already. Man, they had slept in late. He took a sip of his coffee and felt two arms wrap around him from behind.

Davey couldn’t help but smile as he felt his boyfriend hug him from behind. He loved his hugs and feeling his soft body against his. He turned to hug him back and buried his face in the shorter boy’s hair.

“Morning, Jacky,” he mumbled.

Jack muttered a good morning back and looked up to kiss Davey.

Davey gave him a quick kiss back and moved his arms from his shoulders down to his middle. He gave Jack’s midsection a slight squeeze causing the shorter boy to flinch back slightly in surprise.

He chuckled. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Davey responded. “I just think you look cute this morning, baby. That’s all.”

Jack smirked. “What are ya talkin’ about? I’m always cute, hon.”

Davey kissed his cheek and hugged him again with his hands around Jack’s waist. “I know, but there’s so much more of you to admire as of recently.”

Which was true. Ever since the holidays ended, Jack had put on just a tiny bit of weight… Okay, maybe it was more than a tiny bit.

That wasn’t saying it was a bad thing though. Davey actually thought Jack looked pretty good with the extra weight. He didn’t know what it was, but he loved it.

It started a few months ago. Around November mostly. It hadn’t been too noticeable. Just a few extra pounds and nothing else. A few of his clothes did look to fit him a bit tighter though.

Then, December came around and that’s when the real changes began.

Davey noticed a drastic change in Jack’s diet. He began eating a lot more and a lot of what he ate wasn’t exactly healthy kinds of foods. A good majority of his diet consisted of surgery treats such as cookies and candies and other fattening foods related to the holidays.

And all these unhealthy eating habits definitely made a change his body.

Jack’s belly pressed against his t-shirts, causing a few of them to stretch out a bit to accommodate for the extra weight. That’s where he was affected the most. At this point, his stomach had become soft and protrude out in front of him with light stretch marks painted along the bottom half. Davey noticed how it spilled into his lap when he undid his jeans and sat down. 

His thighs had grown as well. They became plumper and it was harder for him to pull his pants over them. It was even a chore to button them at times. Sometimes Jack had to ask Davey for help, which was glad to do.

It was all really… attractive to Davey honestly.

Was it weird that Davey was attracted to his boyfriend’s sudden weight gain?

Maybe. He didn’t like to think about that though. It made him feel weird.

Jack looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

Davey chuckled. “Oh really? What’s all this then?” He slid his fingers under Jack’s t-shirt, which wasn’t too hard considering his belling was already peeking out a little. He squeezed Jack’s belly.

Jack pulled back. “Nothing,” he said. He pulled his shirt down, only for it to ride up the way it was before.

Davey put his hands on his hips. “Oh, come on Jacky. Admit it. You’ve put on a few pounds.”

“I really haven’t,” Jack insisted, waving a dismissive hand.

“Didn’t that shirt used to fit you big? It’s looking a little tight on you, babe.”

Jack pulled his shirt down again. “Must’ve shrunk in the wash,” he muttered. He walked past him to the kitchen counter. “Ya know we should probably change somethin’ about the way we wash our clothes cause it’s been gettin’ worse.” He dug into the cabinets and pulled out a small pack of cookies.

Davey walked up behind him and snatched the packet out of his hands. “Or maybe you should change your eating habits. If you keep eating like this, you’re going to end up breaking a chair or something.”

Jack’s face went red. “I have _not_ gained weight.” He reached for the packet, but Davey held it just out of reach.

Davey smirked. “Ehh… you’ve gotten a little big. But I’m not complaining. It’s a good look for you, baby.” He gave him a small wink.

Jack became more flustered. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and turned away from the slimmer boy.

“What? You don’t believe me? Jacky, it’s not my fault you just happen to be sexy at every size.” He put an arm around the shorter boy’s waist and squeezed him.

Jack pulled away again. “I keep tellin’ you I am _not_ fat! And even if I did, it’s four or five pounds at the most. Nothin’ worth noting.”

Davey smiled and leaned closer to the other. He was so cute when he was in denial. It made him look all flustered and angry. Adorable.

“Really?” He leaned closer to the point their foreheads were touching. “Or are you trying to hide the fact that you enjoy it?”

“H-huh?” Jack’s face became redder if that was even possible.

David chuckled. He put his arms around Jack’s waist and held him close. He felt Jack’s pudgy stomach press against his own flat one. “I don’t know, Jacky. You don’t seem in a rush to lose it.” He used his free hand to squeeze Jack’s belly. “I think you like being able to eat what you want and not be told anything for it.”

The shorter of the two laughed nervously, not denying his boyfriend’s accusations.

“You secretly like being this size, don’t you? You can admit it. I already told you how I feel about it.”

Jack swallowed. He bit his bottom lip. “I-I guess… well… maybe a little,” Jack finally said. “Okay, maybe I have put on a few pounds-”

Davey smashed his lips into Jack’s. It took a while, but Jack finally kissed back and melted into it.

Davey used his occupied hand to slightly push Jack closer to him. He felt Jack grabbing at his shirt to bring his closer as well.

After what seemed like forever, they separated.

Jack took in a few deep breathes to catch his breath. He still had his hands on Davey. He immediately retracted them, his face still as red as before.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I may have let myself go a little bit.” He looked up at Davey. “S-so you’re serious? You like me like this?”

Davey nodded. “Would it be weird if I told you I like you better this way?”

Jack giggle. He kissed his cheek. “Not really.” He reached for the pack of cookies Davey had kept from him and swiped them away. “But then again, you’ve always been an idiot.”

Davey laughed. “I guess I am. I fell in love with you, didn’t I?”

Jack elbowed him and took a bit of one of his cookies. It just made him laugh even more.

They made their way to the living room. Davey sat down on the couch and motioned for the other to sit on his lap.

Jack shifted his weight. “You sure, Dave? I think we just went over that I’m a little too big for that?”

Davey shrugged. “I don’t mind, baby. If I’m going to get crushed by anyone, you’re who I’d want to do it.”

His face flushed again. “You are really somethin’, ya know that?”

“Yeah,” Davey said, tugging at Jack’s arm. He pulled Jack down on him and kissed his cheek.

“Dave, stop. I’m tryin’ to eat here,” he muttered, still a little red.

Davey managed to get his arms around Jack and rested them on the larger boy’s stomach. He sighed. “Look at all this,” he teased, patting Jack’s stomach. “I don’t know how you kept denying yourself you haven’t gained weight. This seems like a little too much to ignore.”

Jack laughed nervously. “I-I was just a little embarrassed is all…”

Davey brought his lips to Jack’s neck. “There’s nothing to worry about, baby,” he said just above a whisper. “You’re gorgeous.” He sprinkled kisses along Jack’s soft neck.

Jack flinched away. He giggled. “Heh… Dave, stop that tickles.”

Davey smirked. “Hmm, nah.” He pulled Jack back and kissed his neck again. He brought his hands up to Jack’s and laid the cookies to the side. He gently kissed Jack’s neck, but his gentle kisses became rougher.

It got to a pointed he started biting and Jack’s laughing became moaning. He listened to his boyfriend moan his name and relax at his touch and he held Jack’s arms down.

“Davey… Mmm… oh Dave…” Jack moaned.

He loved listening to the sweet sound of Jack moaning his name. He loved it. Maybe a little too much…

He let his hands wander the other’s body, squeezing and caressing every inch he could touch.

He pinned him against his skinnier body and sucked hard enough to create a hickey on Jack’s neck. Jack let out a whimper

When he finally stopped, Jack was out of breath.

“Out of breath already, baby? I’m just getting started.” Davey grinned. He couldn’t explain why, but he loved the sight of his boyfriend.

It was usually him who was out of breath when they would get intimate but seeing Jack already tired when they hadn’t started just made him feel different.

“Just give me a minute…” Jack took in a breath. “Geez… when’d you get so good at this…”

“Around the same time you became a little fatass.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Davey laughed. He gave Jack another squeeze. “You know, I could do a lot more… if you’ll let me take you to the bedroom, Jacky~” He smirked.

Jack blushed. “Well, I-I guess… I mean if you want-”

“More than anything right now.”

Jack smirked. “Then, do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weak ending I know, but bleh whatever. I'm tired rn.


End file.
